


A Pale Pail

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Cages, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Slavery, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Some of Dualscar's peons bring him a new slave; a human. And he's pretty cute.





	A Pale Pail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriadicUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ari!

Dualscar sits in his rather princely throne, thrumming against the armrest with his gilded and gorgeously jeweled fingers. He's worked hard this evening, waking up at the break of sunset to get to his Orphaner duties, back in time for midnight to sit back and relax for the rest of the night. 

Except it's incredibly boring to just sit here watching his slaves work away, looking out the windows of his hive to watch lusii pass by. Maybe he'll go pester someone else, see if he can't start some shit, maybe finally put the land dwellers in their place. Ugh, no, he doesn't want to deal with any of the bullshit Condy would lay on him.

Luckily for him though, sometimes his peons really come through. 

The doors of his chambers crack open and three figures make their way down the stretch of violet carpet, two lesser trolls and something else that they're leading in tow on a leash. "My lord," one of the trolls says.

"What," his voice, deep and severe, echoes throughout the hall. Dualscar turns to them, resting his chin on the back of his hand, looking as if he's moments away from sleep. 

"We got you some good shit," the other troll says, moving to the side and pushing the small pale human towards him.

It looks up at him from behind the fringes of blonde curls, looking at him with mutant red eyes. It's been a while since he's seen a human, they're awfully cute. Especially this one, he even has a little collar on and a cage on his cock, all with his hands tied behind his back to boot. Dualscar thinks he can remember a few of their so called "English" words as he tries to summon up a greeting.

"Sup."

The little human scowls and shakes his chains, "I know alternian, dunkass."

Dualscar barks out a laugh along with the two lesser trolls who giggle alongside him, "Good." He leans back in his throne and crosses his legs, looking at the human defiantly glaring at him, studying him. All in all he's pretty adorable, and he just reeks of slut. He'd be stunning speared on his bulge, crying out in pleasure. 

He crosses his legs again, shifting in his seat. Heat already coils and quivers in his nook, pulsing at the tip of his bulge. "Bring him here," he says with a wave of his finger. 

The two trolls dutifully nod and push the human slave up to the foot of the throne, handing Dualscar the leash before standing back at attention. 

He thumbs over the golden chain, "What do you say, pet, wanna be mine?" He only asks just to hear the human say "No", it makes the eventual "Yes" so much sweeter. Once you go violet, you always live by it .

"My name's Dave, and nah, would rather not get beat to shit, thanks." The human, Dave, huffs and looks away.

It's now that in the light, Dualscar can see the scars on the little humans body, criss-crossing and marring freckled skin. He reached out and places a hand along Dave's belly, brushing up through soft hair and around to his back. There's even scares there too. "Being mine wouldn't mean you'd get scars like this," he says, sitting up and leaning towards the humans ear, "But it'll be just as intense." He licks a long stripe along Dave's neck, making him shiver beneath the large troll. 

The other two trolls stare intently, and some of the slaves passing by pause for moments, just to glace. 

"Yeah, I don't trust that, chief," he says, though his voice is strained. His cock twitches in it's small cage and goosebumps rise on his skin. 

Dualscar snickers, knowing full well that regardless of trust, a slut will always want to be fucked. "You two," he glances over at the two trolls, "Go or watch, don't care. Gonna break in my new pet."

The trolls nod and look to each other before scooting away, though Dualscar can surely feel their eyes still glued on him.

""Break me in?’ Sounds pretty scarring to me," Dave huffs. 

Dualscar spreads his legs and pulls Dave in close, wrapping his arms around the small human, letting a hand trail up into his pretty soft hair, "I'll make you worship me," he says, a growling purr echoes through his throat, "You'll live for the taste of my bulge," a hand slides down his back- he snickers. "You're already prepared for me," he presses a finger against the plug in Dave's ass and wiggles it. 

"Ff-fuck," Dave gasps and hunches over, clutching onto Dualscar’s armor, "How do you plan on doing that?"

A few slaves have stopped in their tracks to watch the throne.

"How long has it been since you've come?" 

"Few months," Dave whines high in his throat. 

"I would let you come all day," Dualscar purrs, "You'll sit by my throne, always have something in you. You can jack it as you please like the little vagrant you are. I know how you humans can't resist putting on a show," he pulls and pushes at the plug some more, "Or you can get off the more elegant way with my bulge down your throat."

"Ahhn, goddamnit," Dave moans, his mouth hanging open. "Fuck, okay, you've convinced me. Take this damn cage off and I'll ride your bulge into the sunset and we can have a happily ever after of spunk-filled bliss," he moans and pants, his knees quiver and never before has his collar felt so heavy. He shamefully looks at Dualscar from the side of his eye, "Please," he doesn't even know his name. 

Dualscar can't believe his luck, a beautiful human pet dropped on his door step who's begging for him in just moments. "You were born to be my pet, Dave," he runs a clawed hand through the humans hair, "But of course hopping on my bulge come before the _cumming_." He laughs. 

"Fine, fine okay," Dave bows his head, too unfairly turned on to let anything but instinct decide what to do, the thing to do being submitting. He begins trying to climb onto Dualscars lap, though it's difficult with his hands behind his back so he easy gets scooped up and placed where he belongs. "If you promise then yeah, bulge away."

Dualscar wraps his arms around Dave, of course keeping the pretty chains on his new pet, pulling him on his lap and keeping his legs spread. Dave's really cute, far cuter than he has any right to be and in no way does it affect The Orphaner's cold dark heart. 

But it does.

And he kisses the human on his lips, down his neck, down his chest. Covering him with soft kisses while heat wraps around his bulge that's beginning to fill out. He starts fumbling with the fly of his armor, unbuttoning and unzipping it open to allow his bulge to unfurl. It wiggles and twitches, sliding purple fluid against Dave's thighs, licking at his taint like a tongue. 

Dave whimpers.

More have stopped to watch. 

"W-what do I call you," Dave pants out, leaning against Dualscars chest as large hands have made their way back to the plug in his ass.

"Dualscar," Dualscar says low in Dave's ear, "Though you can call me Sir, pet." He wiggles the plug around, stretching Dave' just a little more before pulling it out.

"Ah! Okay... Sir," Dave's face goes flush and he hides himself into Dualscars chest a little more.   
He places a kiss on Dave's head, appreciating the cuddliness but alas, not what he has in mind. "Scream for me pet," he whispers with a churlish grin. 

Dualscar pulls on Dave's leash, forcing his head back as he aligns them together and plunges his bulge deep inside him, growling into his neck while Dave moans and drools down the side of his chin. "Oh fuck!!" He looks up at the ceiling, panting out and he laughs a little, blinking his eyes wide. "Holy shit, Sir."

"Once you go violet, you always live by it," he laughs, running a hand down to feel his own bulge in Dave's belly as he begins to lift him up, and plop him right down again, thrusting himself inside. 

Dave's moaning, bucking his hips and whining high in his throat. "Please," he breathes out.  
Dualscar starts moving faster and faster, thrusting faster and deeper inside Dave with gruff groans and moans, holding onto his chained hands. "Please what?" 

"Fuck me, Sir" Dave moans, saying nothing about the cage around his cock. Maybe he forgot about it, maybe he doesn't care. 

Either way, Dualscar does as his pet commands, grabbing on tight and hammering himself inside as if to breed him like a mothergrub. He growls and swallows a scream from Dave with a harsh kiss, shoving his tongue down the humans throat as if to spitroast him. Dave gags and moans around the tongue while kissing him, unable to do anything but bounce away on his bulge and endure it all. And of course show his appreciation for it all by moaning and screaming like a wanton whore. 

Loud slapping and squelching noises fill the room, and it definitely isn't all coming from just them. 

"Want that little cage to come off?" Dualscar groans, sliding his tongue out.

"God," Dave's voice is absolutely wrecked yet he's smiling and giddy, "Yes please, Sir please, let me cum-- please!"

"Good boy," Dualscar tugs on the leash and licks up Dave's neck while taking a hand and unlocking Dave's cage. He tosses it to the side and begins pumping his cock, letting it harden and stiffen up while continuing to use him like a pail-light. 

It doesn't take long for Dave's eyes to widen and his mouth drop agape as he moans and cums so hard he's seeing stars. His whole body shudders and quivers as his cock twitches and spurts across Dualscars lap. He tightens around the thick bulge, and the way Dave cries out for him sends him over the edge as well. He clutches onto the human tight, shoving his hips him a few more times before groaning and spilling genetic fluid deep inside Dave as if he were a pail.   
Dualscar sits back down in his throne with Dave still on him, both panting out heavy breaths while the thick smell of sex hangs in the air. Background echoes of their proclivities praise them for their performance, and makes Dave blush a little.

Dave who practically blacked out cumming so hard. He rests against his master's chest, breathing in unison with him. This is the first time he's been pailed without getting tossed to the side immediately, though when he feels a tug on his restraints he freezes.

They're taken off, the ones on his hands at least. Dave moves his arms and stretches them a bit, before wrapping them around Dualscar’s neck.

"Hold on tight."

Dave nods as he's pulled off the bulge, fluid dripping down his thighs as he's picked up bridal style in Dualscar's arms. 

"You're a fuckin mess," he says, kicking his ruined pants to the side and carrying Dave towards the bathroom. 

"Not like... you're better," Dave pants out, curled up against his broad chest. 

He laughs and sets Dave down in the shower, undressing himself before turning it on to wash them both.

"Why are you so nice," Dave asks. 

"What makes you think I'm nice?" he says while carefully rubbing Dave down with soap and water, gently cleaning every crevice.

It makes Dave laugh, but it all feels nice anyway. He's never been cleaned so gently before, and he leans against Dualscar’s towering body, pressing against him. He hopes his master feels loved and happy, a good master deserves some happiness. 

Neither of them have ever been used to this kind of affection, and it startles Dualscar a little bit. But it's only a human, and he's so adorable so... suppose it wouldn't hurt to hug him and kiss him. So he does.


End file.
